les_livversefandomcom-20200213-history
Qwiby
Info Valvesøn'Reashi vas Qwib Qiwb, Otherwise known as “Qwiby" Or “Valvy" by his Half-sister is a young Quarian Infiltrator. He is the Comical relief Character in LivVerse Early Life (2162-75) Qwiby was born on April 1St 2162 On the flotilla ship called the Shellen. His mother (Who was Extremely drunk) Gave him the name Valvesøn, which was a strange name for quarians, He was the youngest Half-sibling of Ezzi'Reashi vas Rayya and Vorsha'Reashi vas rayya, He went to school at the Shellen Private EZO school (Quarian school) After multiple bullying attempts at the regular school. he was a Gifted electronics students like many but was more gifted in sneaking and socializing. After His OFS(Outside Flottilla Survival) school was done he went to Shellen University to study Infiltration Arts, He passed barely, Due To Partying and general Screwing around, Rather then Studying Pilgrimage(2175-2178) Since he was a quarian, He wanted to prove himself, Being the Runt of his siblings he went and explored..and was abbsolutly marveled at the hugeness of the galaxy. His father had snuck a weapon to him..So he decided to use it. He hijacked a ship, Huge vessel, and when he returned he was praised, Thousands of cheers when he said those returning words..Inside a giant ship, That had caught the eyes of the admirals as it seemed impossible to have found a ship of that size without harm..So they searched..When they got the evidence, the airlock fired and sent the Evidince deep into space. The Admirals gave up and let it go. Quarian representative(2178-83) After everything about his pilgrimage was done, he went to serve on the Qwib Qwib, His friendly and humorous personality was noted by Admiral'Korris who decided it would improve the galaxy's View on quarians if Valvesøn was chosen, When he was appointed he earned the flotilla allies due to his kind words and peaceful ideas, There he earned a Nickname due to some species having trouble with his name, They called him “Qwiby", It was universal and easy to pronounce, Qwiby soon was at the top, Helping his kind survive and earning them new ships to add..But that soon changed. “Death" of Shepard(2183-85) When the normandy was destroyed, They pointed fingers at the geth, Which led them to beg the quarians for Answers, Leading them to qwib, who couldn't handle it and left for the citadel to escape the political shitstorm. Citadel life(2185) Life on the citadel was tough, He was broke and Homeless, He found that there were Hitman jobs everywhere, He decided to use his stealth for that, Murder after murder..And finally..Boom..Swimming in credits, He bought a appartment, Shuttle, and start collecting ships, during this relaxing time he met olivia, sam, maya and the others; All of which he formed bonds with. During Reaper attack on London(2186) Before the end of the cycle, he joked and Messed with the troop, Providing morale and Hope within the troops hearts, He also manage to send a false report, making the reapers think the allince would attack the reapers in Russia, getting rid of some, after that he had a reunion with his siblings and they went to try to hack a reaper, They were successful, but at a cost, Qwib had gotten His fingers on his left hand blown off, But he continued, knowing if he gave up the universe could end, They used the reaper to destroy some, It was a sight to behold, After the fight he met back up with Livy and the others, But he was rushed aback to the flottilla for emergency surgery, and got his fingers replaced. (2186-2190) When he returned to the repaired citadel, he expanded his Apartment and continued collecting and Assassinating people, It was calm, No reapers, no problem, but he lost contact of the others, He Tried hacking their Omnitools to no avail, He was alone. Present(2190) Now he finally reunite with the others and is living a nice life on the citadel. And He reveled his love for maya. During the revivial of cerberus on the citadel he was abble to fend for himself until a major suit tear caused by a atlas, He was able to drag maya to a safe area, he was quickly sent to the hospitial soon after wards and 2 days later was sent back to his apartment. TBC Secret Qwiby Is not the “Master Hacker" He Shows himself to Be And Is In fact, Lying. His Hacking Tool, was invented by One of his college Friends(Who is dead). Personality and Mental traits He is very quirky and at sometimes annoying, he can bring a smile to any one's face and it is very difficult to get him angry, but when he is angry; he goes insane and is very forceful, He Sees The World As A endless wonder and Gets depresssed if he spends to much Time Slouching Around. he has Multiple Mental Conditions. Voice Qwib's voice is Sorta high pitched , he may change his voice to anything he wants but mostly chooses his normal voice when he's not sneaking around, he can yell loudly due to his vocal filter having a custom microphone. Appearance and physical Traits Qwiby Wears a Grey and gold suit that has Multiple Holes Which he has Sloppily Y Repaired, He Is skinnier then Most Quarians. he has A Slim Face Which is littered with Synthetic Implants and has stubble on his chin, and short black hair, He has prosthetic fingers on his left hand after he lost them in the reaper assault, he is color-blind in one eye from a Batarain attack, he is 6 foot 6 inches(Suited) and is 111.5 pounds.(Suited He also Has a grey omnitool. Abilities Very accurate aim. Decent Fist-Fighter. Can lift up to 40 pounds.(According To him, May be Hallucinating) Is able to cloak like any other infiltrator but is bad at sneaking. Very strong will. Sleek and fast, Can hack basicly anything(including a reaper, Assised Relatives *Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather-ValveRicon'Reashi Nar Rannoch(Dead)-1555-1666 *Great-Grandfather: DickButt'Reashi vas Shellen(Dead)-1890-1990 *Great-Grandmother: Sechasi'Koris Vas Rayya(Dead)-1892-1997 *Grandparents:<||\\\\\\\DATA UNAVAILABLE///////||> *Father: Icsasi'Reashi vas Qwib qwib Born-2130 *Mother: Destusa'Mickana vas Rayya(Alive)-2132 *Brother:Vorsha'Reashi vas rayya(Alive)-2157 *Sister: Ezzi'reashi vas Rayya (Alive)-2159 *Distant relatives: **Cousin: Admiral Korris vas qwib qwib(Alive) Relationships *Olivia: Good friends with her. *Sam: Best friends and enjoys drinking with him and partying. *Maya: Close friends and he had loved her before her death. *Rio: Has a love-Hate relationship with her. *Creeds: Does not know them that well. *Norah: Dislikes her. Trivia *Has a stronger immune system them most quarians due to his use of duck tape to patch his suit *He has hacked the shadow broker systems.(Assisted, Lied) *The shadow broker has files on him. *Is A huge fan of jurrasic park and other old Movies Category:Characters/Originals